


Red Herring

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt wasn’t dumb; he knew he would have to deal with Kurt dating eventually. (Kurt and Mike are sneaky gays. THE END.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Herring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt ](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/374.html?thread=2105206#t2105206) where Burt disapproves of all of Kurt's string of boyfriends except for Mike. This was also written before S2 aired.

**Red Herring**

Burt wasn’t dumb; he knew he would have to deal with Kurt dating eventually.

While he wanted Kurt to be happy, there was a part of him that was relieved. It would be hard for Kurt to find someone in a town as conservative as Lima.

He loved Kurt and was proud of his son for being unapologetic of who he was—but he also figured that Kurt would have to wait until after graduation to experience love. Kurt already had plans to study fashion, art history, or music in cities like New York—he would have all the time in college to find the right guy.

So naturally, he was a little taken back when Kurt brought home his first boyfriend.

**

He was the garage when Kurt called him to ask if he was busy.

“Not really,” he replied, cradling the phone against his ear. He paused the World Cup live-stream on his computer. “It’s been a slow day, I even let Bill get off work early today. Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kurt said hurriedly, a little too lightly for it to be casual. “I just might stop by in a little bit. I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be disturbing you. Bye, Dad.”

Less than a half hour later, Kurt had pulled into the driveway with a tall, athletic blond Burt didn’t know.

“Dad,” Kurt said very carefully, “I want you to meet Sam Whitehall. Sam’s on the football team.”

Sam grinned and held out his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you sir.”

Burt shook the boy’s hand; his grip wasn’t firm and was a little sweaty, as though he was nervous about something. Burt frowned. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m afraid I haven’t see you around before…”

Sam opened his mouth to respond but Kurt hastily cut in, “Sam just moved to Lima, Dad. His dad’s in the military so he moves a lot.”

“Really?” Burt asked, eyeing Sam cautiously. “How often?”

Sam shrugged, smiling. “It depends, I’ve moved fifteen times. I was in Spain for two years, but I was at my last school for less than six months, sir.”

“I see.” He looked from Kurt to Sam and noticed that they were standing very close to each other. “So, you’re on the football team?”

Burt and Sam made small talk for a little while with Kurt interjecting occasionally. At one point, Sam asked directions for the restroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kurt took a deep breath. “Dad.”

“Is there something going on between you and that boy?”

“He asked me to see a movie with him,” Kurt answered, quietly. “This Friday. I said yes.”

Burt didn’t respond.

“Sam’s a good guy, Dad.”

“He seems like a nice kid,” Burt said, not meeting Kurt’s eyes. He reached out and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder. “Just… be careful. He might not be someone who’s going to be a permanent fixture in your life.”

Kurt never brought up Sam after their first date and Burt didn't ask. Later Burt learned that Sam ended up moving two months after he arrived to Lima. “His dad got an emergency reassignment,” Finn had commented, “Which is too bad, we could have used him for football.”

**

The second time, Burt was at one of the Glee Club’s school performances. He didn’t know a lot about music, but he thought Kurt and Finn sounded great. Judging from his wife’s reaction to their rendition of Air Supply’s “All Out of Love”, she agreed.

They stayed after to congratulate their sons.

“Dad,” Kurt said warmly, smiling. He looked happy and flushed from the performance and Burt felt something in his chest clench at the sight. He wished his son looked like that more often.“I’m so glad you and Carole could make it.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it.” Burt clapped his son on the back. “You guys did good.” He saw Kurt wave someone over and was slightly surprised when Finn’s friend from the football team, the one who knocked up Russell’s Fabray’s daughter looked up. Finn’s friend—-Puck?-- extracted himself from his mom.

“Dad, this is Noah Puckerman.” Kurt beamed.

Burt blinked. “Kurt, I know, he’s Finn’s friend.” To the other boy, “You go by Puck, right?”

Puck nodded. “Sup Mr. H., I’m dating your son.”

**

“Dad, it’s not like—no, Noah’s been, um, a perfect gentleman to me. You are _not_ giving me the sex talk, Dad. I can assure you that any lingering questions I have about sex, I can find the answer on Google.”

Burt shoved a paper bag into Kurt’s hands. “Just _promise_ me—“

Kurt took a look inside the bag and nearly dropped it. “Dad!”

“He knocked up your friend Quinn!”

“Yes, but I am physically incapable of getting pregnant so I don’t think you have anything worry about. I’m going back to my room and we’re going to pretend this conversation never happened, if that’s all right with you.”

Burt rubbed his forehead. Of all the guys Kurt had to date, it had to be Puck.

A week later, Kurt informed him that he and Puck were no longer “seeing each other” and declined his offer to go over to the Puckerman’s residence with his chainsaw.

“The sentiment’s appreciated, but that's completely unnecessary.” Kurt frowned. “It was an amicable break up.” At Burt’s look, Kurt added hastily. “ _Really_. Dear god, please tell me you’re joking about the chainsaw.”

**

Finn often invited his friends over to watch football games or play Guitar Hero and DDR in the living room or Kurt’s basement-room. Mostly the kids from Glee. They were good kids and they cleaned up after themselves, so Burt never had a problem with it, and he was even happier when he saw that Kurt usually joined in on the fun.

One Friday night, it seemed like most of the original Glee club members were over for a movie-marathon.

Kurt had shrugged when Burt asked him. “Rachel nearly went crazy when she realized most of us hadn’t seen _Funny Face_. She suggested we all watch it as a club activity and wouldn’t stop bugging us until we all agreed. Since I already own the movie, we thought having it here would be the easiest.” He picked up a tray of drinks and gave his dad a look, “We have everything under control. I’ll make sure we keep the noise level down.”

A few minutes later, one of the kids wandered up. “Kurt said something about popcorn?” he asked, cheerfully. He offered Burt his hand. “I’m Mike Chang, I’m in Glee and football with Kurt. I’ve been over here a few times but I don’t think I’ve ever properly introduced myself.”

Burt shook Mike’s hand. “I think I’ve seen you beat everyone at DDR a few times. Popcorn’s in the pantry. You’ll probably want to take a couple of the big mixing bowls from the cabinet next to the sink.”

“Thanks Mr. Hummel.”

Mike came up later with the trays and bowls and washed them even though Burt told them to leave them in the sink. (“My mom raised me this way,” he apologized, “I’ll just set them here to dry. Sorry to bother you, Mr. Hummel.)

Most of the kids left by 9, but some of the guys elected to stay behind for a little while. Burt heard the front door open and slam and cars pulling out of their driveway several times before he heard Kurt’s voice.

Curious, he looked out the window and saw Kurt standing with one of the boys from Glee—not Mike, but Mike’s best friend who never said much. Burt thought his name was Matt, but he wasn't sure.

Kurt was cupping Matt’s face and smiling up at him by his car.

**

“When were you going to tell me about Matt?” Burt asked casually over breakfast from behind the morning paper. Carole and Finn usually slept in on Saturdays.

He looked up in time to see Kurt nearly choke on his coffee. Well, at least he had been right about the name.

“What are you doing, Kurt, are you trying go through the entire football team?” Burt meant it to be a joke, but that caused Kurt’s eyes to widen.

“No, Dad. Of course not! Matt is—I like him. A lot. And I have reason to believe that he cares for me too.”

Burt paused for a moment. “Well, invite him over for dinner some time.”

Kurt’s smile made Burt’s heart ache. He hoped this Matt kid was good enough for him.

**

It was the most awkward dinner Burt had ever experienced and that included that one time he was fourteen and had dinner with Jennifer Aldridge’s parents and asked Mrs. Aldridge when she was due. (As it turned out, she wasn’t.)

Matt just didn’t talk _at all_.

He and Carole tried to engage Matt in conversation several times to no avail. Finn and Kurt acted as though it was normal.

Kurt had just shown Matt out and had wandered back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

“So, what do you think of Matt?”

Burt coughed. “He’s, uh, very quiet.”

“Yes, he’s the epitome of the strong, silent type.”

“... I guess. He's not one for conversation, is he?" Burt wondered what Kurt saw in Matt; what could they possibly talk about? Did they share any common interests? Maybe their relationship was more physical than emotional... Burt decided to stop contemplating on his son's relationship, period.

“You don’t like him, do you?”

“Son, it's not like I _don't_ like him. I just didn’t get a clear reading of him at dinner.”

“Dad,” Kurt lowered his voice, his eyes solemn. “It’s not because Matt’s black, is it? Because if it is, then we need to have a talk.”

“What? God, no!” Burt’s eyes widen. “Of course not. I _would_ never have a problem with you or Finn dating someone--“

Kurt breathed in a sigh of relief. “No, Dad. Sorry, of course that wasn’t it. I should have known better.” He paused and then got up. “Well, I guess I’m just going to turn in early tonight.”

**

A few days later, Burt learned from Carole that Kurt and Matt broke up.

“You don’t think it was my fault, was it?” Burt worried. “I didn’t _dislike_ the kid. I can't dislike a kid for not being a conversationalist. He’s polite enough. But you saw how he was at dinner. Trying to have a conversation with him was like trying to talk to a brick wall.”

“Matt’s a nice boy. I just think he’s naturally very shy. And no sweetie, Kurt told me that he thought that he and Matt were just better off being friends.”

“Am I terrible person for wishing that Matt would have just said something? I swear Kurt answered all his questions for him. He didn’t put two words together for himself! I’m pretty sure I _could_ have liked him if Kurt really wanted me to.”

Carole sighed. “Well, they’re no longer dating so you have nothing to worry about. Water under a bridge.”

Burt groaned. "Still... I want what's best for my kid. If he's happy, I'm happy. I hope Kurt doesn't think I hated the poor kid."

 

**

“Dad…”

Burt turned around and saw Kurt and Mike standing in the garage next to Mike’s car.

“Dad,” Kurt said quickly, “I’m sure you know Mike Chang.”

“Pleased to see you again,” Mike said, nodding.

Burt returned the nod. “Likewise, Mike. You haven’t been around, lately. I noticed because you still have the high score on DDR.”

Mike smirked a little and nudged Kurt. “I thought you said you beat my score.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I may have exaggerated the truth a little.” He cleared his throat. “Listen, Dad…”

“Are you two—“ Burt gestured to the two of them, “—together?”

Kurt stopped. “Uh, yes?” He turned to Mike and smiled nervously, Burt watched as Mike reached for Kurt’s wrist and laced their fingers together.

Mike smiled. “I care about your son a lot and I promise that Mercedes and Quinn will have my balls if I ever screw up.”

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. “Very romantic, Mike.” He looked at Burt hopefully. “Dad? What do you say? He’s kind of goofball, but I like him a lot.” Burt was instantly reminded of the time when Kurt was seven and found a stray cat. Kurt had tried to convince him that he was responsible enough to take care of it—he had looked at him with his big eyes that silently asked, “Please Dad, can I keep him?”

Now, nearly ten years later, his expression practically remained unchanged whenever he really wanted something.

Burt looked back and forth between the two of them and took in the sight of Kurt looking adoringly at his boyfriend. Mike looked equally as besotted, that was good enough for him. “Mike,” he said, watching Mike tear his eyes away from Kurt and straighten his posture slightly. “I think you should stay for dinner. How do you feel about burgers?”

“That sounds great.” Mike turned to Kurt, “You can stop making that face—I can help make you a salad. I promise I won't sneak bacon bits in this time.”

Burt silently approved. Heartily.

**

“That worked surprisingly well,” Kurt mused, looking at his boyfriend appreciatively. “I didn’t think that it would, but it was very effective.”

Mike laughed. “He just needed to see that I was a much better choice compared to others. I’m actually a little disappointed he didn’t threaten me with a chainsaw.”

"Please don't be. It took Puck a month before he got up the nerve to come over. I had to deal with Finn complaining and even now, my dad won't leave us alone in the same room. He's allowed in the living room, but not downstairs." Kurt shifted his weight on his bed and leaned on Mike’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek affectionately. “I’m just glad that we don’t have to sneak around anymore. What do you say we bring in a cake for Glee Club tomorrow? To thank everyone for helping us and not blowing our cover? I also need to send Sam a thank you card.”

“Sounds good.”

"Do you think this trick will work your parents?"

"Probably. One dinner with Rachel Berry or Santana and Brittany and they'll be welcoming you into our house with open arms."

"I am a genius," Kurt sighed happily.


End file.
